I've had enough!
by RGoodfellow64
Summary: Possible spoilers for 3:21, The Dead Pool.  Rick has finally had enough and lets Kate know it.  Stand alone story.


I've had enough!

by RGoodfellow64

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or anything about the show. I just borrow them from time to time.

.

.

.

Richard Castle was upset. He was angry. He was steaming mad and he had a hard time holding it in.

Kate Beckett was pushing him to the side again, this time for a young punk of a writer who had a best seller copying his style. His style!

'The next Richard Castle' the reviews said.

'Well tell me what's wrong with the original Richard Castle!' he said to himself.

Riding up the elevator scenes flashed in his mind.

Beckett smiling and handing the punk her card, to call her any time. What is that all about?

Calling her at home last night with an idea on the case and she says Alex is there and they are already discussing it. She'll go over his ideas with him in the morning and hangs up.

She hung up on me! To talk to that hack?

His mother looking at him, "Richard, I know it isn't about the books any more, but it hurts to see you so unlike yourself."

The steady look she gave him when she said, "Is it worth losing yourself?"

The doors to the elevator opened and Castle walked out with a storm cloud hanging over him.

Ryan was near the elevator when he walked by and scooted back into the break room with Esposito. "Don't go out there bro! Whatever you do, don't go out there!"

Esposito looked out at Castle storming to Beckett's desk, turned to Ryan and said, "I figured something was going to blow when that punk showed up. What's up with Beckett?"

Ryan looked towards Beckett's desk and answered, "I don't know, but they could end up here. Where else can we hide?"

They both eased out of the break room and headed towards the stairwell, just in case they needed to get out of the way if things started flying...but close enough to hear what was going on.

Castle sat down in his chair and said, "Good morning Beckett."

She looked up from her desk at him and noticed no coffee cups.

"Where's my coffee?" she asked.

She looked up from his hands and noticed he had a stone face, no emotions showed, but his eyes looked angry. There was no smile, his lips were pressed tight and he seemed like, what? Like he was going to explode? So unlike him.

Castle ignored the question and instead asked, "Where's Alex?"

Beckett looked surprised and answered that they worked late last night and he probably was still sleeping.

"Oh." he said. "I guess Josh had a late shift again."

Beckett looked at him strangely and said, "What's that supposed to mean? And how come no coffee?"

"I thought you'd prefer that from your new partner." Castle replied.

She looked at him with frustration and said, "What? What new partner? Do you mean Alex?"

She gave him an exasperated look, pushed out her chair to get up to get a coffee from the break room and said, "God, grow up Castle."

As she got out of her chair she looked down at him. His eyes were shut and his hands were closed in fists so tight they were white. His lips seemed to have disappeared, only an angry thin line was left.

That was when she saw him speak. If she didn't see his mouth move she would not have known it was his voice, it throbbed so much. It was raw and angry. She had never heard him speak this way before.

"I've had enough!"

"Enough of what Castle?"

He opened his eyes and she saw nothing there. No laughter, no caring, no thoughtfulness, nothing. They looked dead.

"I've had enough of _you_!" he said in the most spiteful voice she had ever heard.

He got up so quick she hardly realized he was walking towards the elevator. What just happened? Then she started to feel angry and called after him.

"Castle! _**Castle!**_" but he kept walking and didn't even bother to acknowledge her.

She ran after him and reached him at the break room door. Grabbing his arm she was shocked how wired he was, his arm felt like steel it was so tight. Although a trained police officer she couldn't stop him so she used his momentum to pull him into the break room by his arm, spinning him around so he was facing her.

"Castle!" she yelled again and was shocked by the outburst that came her way.

"What the hell do you want Beckett? Huh? What the hell do you want?"

She didn't even have the chance to respond as he just kept on yelling at her.

"What's it going to take to get through that head of yours, huh? Are you blind? Or do you just not want to see what's in front of you every day?" What is it Beckett? What's your freaking problem?"

She opened her mouth to speak but he kept right on saying, "I am here for you every day, EVERY DAY! You can call me anytime day or night and I am there for you. Got anybody else in your life like that?"

His arms were waving all around and he kept moving towards her as he just let everything out. She kept backing away till she was at the wall with no where else to go.

"What is it Beckett? Any guy is ok as long as his name isn't Castle? I put my whole life on hold for you, pushing everything and every one except Alexis away just to be with you. We solve cases, you tell me you trust me, you call me your partner and then in the blink of an eye you replace me with Alex the wonder writer?"

He was standing over her like an ogre, his eyes were wild as he yelled, "This is damn Demming all over again and I am sick and tired of it!"

He put his hands on her shoulders and moved his head right in front of her.

"What is it going to take to show you how much you mean to me? What the hell do I have to do to show you that everything you have ever wanted in a person is sitting by your desk day after day? Huh? What does it take to get through that thick Beckett head and make you see how much you mean to me, how much I care?"

He moved in and kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion he had put into his tirade and everything he had been holding back for months.

When he pulled back he said in a quiet voice, "I am through playing games Kate. I can't take it any more. Enjoy your new partner, he will never find a more perfect muse."

He turned and started walking out the break room towards the elevator.

They had attracted a crowd and he was about to walk through them when Beckett called his name.

"Castle! Rick!"

He stopped and turned around to face her. His anger gone, resignation on his face that he was done.

She walked up to him, put her hand on his arm and said, "It's about time. I was beginning to believe you would never own up to it."

He just looked at her and said, "What?"

She smiled and said, "Castle, that's all you had to do. Let me know how much you wanted me."

She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "You had me from our first case."

She pulled away from his ear and said, "Wanna go get a cup of coffee?" and led him to the elevator.

.

.

**Authors Note**: I'm getting to the point where I don't like the spoilers. For 3:21 they make it look like Beckett is going to replace Castle with this Alex guy. Never gonna happen but it made me think of this.


End file.
